


「轟爆轟」Symphony

by karasawa



Category: my - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasawa/pseuds/karasawa
Summary: ·單純開車。·非常規ABO，Omega X Omega·叒又是個性事故（。Alpha轟焦凍和Alpha爆豪勝己在一起意外中中了性別轉換的個性，兩位Alpha在24小時內暫時會變成Omega的個性事故。AA轟爆已交往同居設定。





	「轟爆轟」Symphony

1.

爆豪勝己在家不知道第幾次咒罵那個個性失控的人。  
難得是他和轟兩人共同的休息日，只是隨便去便利店一起買了些日用品，卻毫無防備被個性失控的店員給襲擊了。

對方並不是敵人，也不是什麼有反社會人格的報社分子，只是單純的失戀而失眠多日引起的個性時失控。  
聽起來很可笑是不是？

兩個職業英雄被一個失戀的普通市民失控的個性給襲擊了，還留下了讓爆豪勝己狂躁到想殺人的結果。  
他堂堂一個Alpha，居然被轉換成了一個Omega。  
儘管對方也十分道歉，并告訴他們這個性只會持續24小時，他依舊狂躁到想殺人。

“冷靜點，勝己。”他的伴侶——英雄焦凍，不斷地安撫著他：“24個小時而已。”  
事實上——轟焦凍，也中了相同的個性。

一對冷門的Alpha情侶，眨眼睛就變成了，時下最火爆的Omega情侶。

爆豪勝己實在非常不滿轟焦凍這種坦然接受事實的態度，但他也無奈于自己的現狀，一肚子火氣地去準備晚餐了。  
轟焦凍聽著他在廚房中大力地切著食材仿佛在洩憤一般，輕輕笑了一下。

“Omega……好像也沒什麼不好的。”  
他輕撫著自己的胸口，能感受到心臟火熱的跳動。  
好像……更容易動情了。

他的臉頰微紅。

 

2.

休息日的晚餐後，一般是兩人廢在沙發的看新聞時間。  
可今天兩人卻都沒有心思去關注社會的新聞，爆豪勝己盤著腿坐在沙發上啃蘋果，而轟焦凍一邊聽著他咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼聲，一邊直勾勾盯著爆豪看。

“……”爆豪啃完了蘋果，他把果核往轟焦凍的臉上丟去，罵道：“陰陽臉你今天到底抽什麼風？！都盯著我看了一晚上了，幹嘛，變成Omega后臉上也開出花了？？”  
轟焦凍輕鬆的接住果核，往身後的垃圾桶輕輕一丟，“我去洗澡。”他沒有回答爆豪的問題，翻身下沙發，拿好換洗衣物就進了浴室，留下一個感到無比莫名其妙的爆豪勝己。

“那傢伙搞什麼鬼……”他嘟囔著，將兩腿放下，雙腿輕輕地摩擦著蹭了蹭。  
有些癢……  
他的眼神暗了暗，咬著大拇指，心裡第無數次開始咒罵。

 

3.

他有些粗暴地按住爆豪勝己，輕柔地從他的脖子往上親到嘴，堵住了對方一連串的嗚咽。  
從最開始的唇齒輕輕碰撞到兩條舌頭深入的糾纏。

爆豪勝己被壓在轟的身下，他兩手緊緊抓著身下的被單無處安放，慢慢地他開始試著抬起雙臂擁住了伏在他身上的轟，緊緊抱住他，將他的腦袋湊的更近，如同野獸一般糾纏在一起。

半晌，兩人分開。  
“半邊混蛋……”爆豪有些輕微的喘，他的聲音嘶啞：“我知道你想干什麼……”  
他曲起一條腿，用膝蓋處輕輕在轟的襠部來回摩擦。  
“你濕了……”他瞇起腥紅的眼睛，笑得大膽而囂張。在轟看來那就如同在敵人面前張揚自信的英雄爆心地一般耀眼而深深吸引著他。

轟沒說什麼，他的眼神暗了暗，很快除掉了兩人身上的上衣和外褲，只留下了兩條內褲。  
他的手在爆豪的內褲外忽輕忽重地摸著，惹得對方發出了低低的喘息。  
“還說我……”他低笑道：“你還不是一樣……濕得很。”

他用手心緩緩磨蹭著爆豪的襠部，隔著內褲抓住了對方已經開始有了反應的陰莖，輕握著上下擼動。  
爆豪不甘示弱，他將手從轟的內褲中伸入，直接地接觸到了那根已經火熱的東西。再往下摸，他摸到了一個濕漉漉的入口。  
幾乎沒有猶豫的，他將中指伸入了小穴內。

轟悶哼了一聲，卻也沒有表示出任何不適。  
“真的……很濕。”爆豪悶笑道：“原來你才是那個應該被操的。”  
說著，他退出並且試著并起食指和中指一起進入。

轟咬了咬唇，也加快了手上的速度。前列腺液很快濕透了爆豪的內褲，很快就達到了高潮。  
“變成Omega……時間也會變得有點短嗎。”轟看著被白濁濕透了的內褲，喃喃道。  
爆豪勝己極為控制自己不要在這種時候發脾氣。

他仿佛報復似的，手指在轟體內微微凸起的一點重重一按。  
轟腰一軟，差點癱在了爆豪的身上。

爆豪哈哈笑了起來，趁著轟被刺激到G點的時候抽出手指，一翻身將轟壓在了身下。  
他將那兩根手指湊到唇邊，帶著一股色情的味道，伸出舌頭舔了舔，隨即點在轟的唇瓣上。

“好乾淨啊……”他湊近道：“你到底在浴室里還做了什麼？”  
他這樣子像極了可以蠱惑人心的狐狸，神秘的紅眸里閃爍著讓人著迷的光。

“你說呢。”轟壓低了爆豪的頭，想要吻了上去。  
“你就這麼想玩這種play？”爆豪制住他的動作，挑眉笑道，：“那我就……滿足你吧。”

他抓過床頭不知是誰準備放在那裡的KY，不管不顧擠了許多在手心，隨即抹上了轟的后穴。  
有了潤滑劑的助陣，原本就頗為濕潤的后穴顯得更加濕噠噠的，幾根手指一同進入抽插都不會讓對方感到絲毫痛苦。

“嗯……”  
轟輕聲喘息著，極力配合爆豪的動作微微扭到著腰。

“這麼想要？”爆豪不懷好意地在轟的體內彎曲著手指不斷地刺激他的內壁：“很熱很濕……”他不斷地用手指進進出出，慢慢地開始加快了速度，每一次都精準地戳到轟的高潮點。

轟閉著眼喘息著，興許是從來沒有過的視角讓他感到了一絲羞澀，他試圖將手臂蓋住臉，卻絲毫沒有要掩蓋越來越強烈的喘息。  
“快一點……再快一點……”  
他開始無意識地催促道，似是撒嬌一般帶著重重的鼻音。

爆豪聞言，默不作聲加快了手上的動作。  
淅瀝瀝的水聲將整個房間染上了淫糜的味道。

“哈……不行了……唔不要了……”  
他的聲音終於帶上了一絲絲哭腔，身體有些抽搐，很快迎來了前列腺高潮。

 

4.

爆豪吻上了有些失神的轟，得到了對方熱切的迴響。  
他們互相親吻著，將那一刻所有的愛戀都傾注于那唇齒之間親密的心之交響樂。

TBC.


End file.
